


A Royal Wedding

by VaticanCameos22 (Iggy22)



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Happy, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy22/pseuds/VaticanCameos22
Summary: Ambrose and Wyatt are getting married! There's only one problem: Ambrose is considered a member of the royal family and that means having an extravagant and large wedding. Wyatt is uncomfortable.





	A Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic/creative thing I've written in years so hopefully it's ok, especially since I barely edited it.

“Don’t you think this is all a little much?”

Ambrose looked up from his food at the man sitting across from him and replied, “Of course not! It’s a wedding, our wedding. It’s supposed to be grand.”

Wyatt sighed before taking another bite of his potatoes. “I know, but I was married before, remember? Adora and I had a small ceremony and a party at her parents house, close friends and family only. We didn’t throw a ball for the entire O.Z.”

“Yes but you and Adora weren’t...well, royal.” Ambrose looked sheepish and hoped Wyatt would not take that the wrong way. “There are certain things expected from me, from us, now. If everyone who is anyone weren’t invited, then certain people would get offended, etc, etc, and it could cause an incident that would diplomacy quite difficult in the future.” Ambrose gave a tired smile as he came around the table to wrap his arms around his soon-to-be husband. “Trust me, I wish it were different.”

Wyatt leaned into the hug but still looked discontent. “Yeah, now sit back down, your food is going to get cold.”

  


The next day found Ambrose in DG’s sitting room giving her her History of the O.Z. lessons. As much as he tried to focus, he just couldn’t. He kept thinking back to the previous night’s dinner, and how upset Cain looked that he had to deal with all the royal pomp and circumstance he hates so much at his own wedding. He sighed and DG looked up from her essay to give him a concerned look. 

“Are you okay?”

Of course I am!” he lied, giving a fake smile to try and convince her. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, but that sigh didn’t sound like a regular ‘I’m bored’ sigh, it was more of a ‘there’s something troubling me on my mind today’ sigh. Want to talk about it?” she offered as she pushed her paper to the side, “This essays gonna be horrible anyway there’s no point in finishing it.”

He hated that she knew him well enough to see through his lies. “Even if the information about the Treaty of the Munchkins is all wrong, it’s still good practice for learning how to communicate effectively in writing, which is a very important skill for a princess and future queen to have. You have no idea how many letters your mother writes each day.”

DG groaned and stood up, coming over to stand beside him. “C’mon Glitch talk to me. What’s bothering you?”

Ambrose looked away and out the window overlooking Central City and then turned back to her and nodded in defeat. “All right. Well...it’s Wyatt,” he said.

DG looked worried, “What happened?

“Last night at dinner he expressed some...concerns regarding our wedding.” DG opened her mouth to say something, but Ambrose quickly continued, “Not about the marriage itself, but the fact that the ceremony will be so opulent with so many dignitaries attending.”

“Let me guess, he’s more of a ‘close friends and family only’ kinda guy?”

Ambrose nodded,” And I understand why this is uncomfortable for him, its all different to what he’s used to and honestly.. if I hadn’t known this is what my wedding would have to be for most of my life, I think I would’ve preferred a smaller ceremony myself. I just wish…”

“That things were different?”

“No! I wouldn’t change my life for anything really, it’s just that I’d like a bit more freedom to do as I wished without constantly worrying about offending an entire government.” He gave DG a wry smile, “but I guess I knew what I was getting into when I became the Queen’s advisor, both times.”

DG looked thoughtful for a second before she matched his smile with a larger one of her own, “What if I told you there might be a way to satisfy yours and Wyatt’s wish as well as your duty?”

  


DG is going to make a wonderful Queen someday Ambrose thought to himself as he put the finishing touches on his outfit. 

DG’s solution was brilliant: two weddings, or at least, two ceremonies. There will be the formal ceremony and reception in Central City but a week before that Wyatt, Ambrose, and a few close friends made their way into a clearing in the forest just outside the city walls to have a private ceremony. 

It was beautiful, getting married in simple, but still nice, clothes surrounded by the oranges and reds of the autumn leaves. Raw had even altered his travel plans to be able to attend and officiate, something DG kept a secret and had Ambrose nearly burst into tears when he saw.  
Of course, while all of that did contribute to making the ceremony perfect the main thing was Wyatt.  
His Tin Man.  
He looked as handsome as Ambrose had ever seen him in his suit, his blue eyes sparkling with what he vehemently denied were tears.  
Ambrose still knew.  
He was proven right once when their lips met in the kiss and they overflowed, mixing with Ambrose's own tears on their faces.  
And that kiss… it was one of the most loving of kisses Ambrose had ever received. He put all of his love, his devotion, his desire to spend the rest of their lives together into that kiss and he felt Wyatt do the same. It wasn’t what would be described as passionate in the romance novels Ambrose used to read. They were both too old and had been through too much together for this to be one of those, no, this was a kiss that was a promise, a promise that both would love, cherish, and honor each other, in sickness and in health, until death do them part.

Ambrose smiled as he thought back on that moment, but not for long. There was still the official wedding to get through. Just a few more hours until he and Wyatt could properly start their lives together in the eyes of society. Just a few more hours until they get to leave on their honeymoon.  
For Wyatt, Ambrose would wait a thousand years.

But he sure was glad he didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely self-indulgent, I just wanted to write a royal wedding scene for them, which funnily enough, I didn't end up doing. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I might add another chapter with the Big Wedding, but probably not.


End file.
